Forever and ever
by FantasticWorldx
Summary: OS - Kim, mon ange, je serais bientôt à tes côtés. Lorsque nous serons enfin réunis, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Vivre sans toi m'était impossible, tu étais ma seule raison de vivre et tu es partie, me laissant seul. Mais maintenant, tout est fini. Je vais te rejoindre, et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais. Je t'aime ma Kimmy, pour toujours et à jamais…


Voici un cours OS, qui parle de la perte de l'imprégnée d'un loup, et ses conséquences. J'ai choisis qu'il s'agissait de Jared et Kim, mais cela aurait très bien pu concerner un autre couple. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, malgré qu'il soit triste au vu du sujet. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez développé pour certains passages, je ne sais pas, en tout cas dites moi ce que vous en penser ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Forever and ever_

Mourir. Mourir pour la rejoindre. C'était là ma seule obsession. J'étais déjà mort à l'instant même où elle avait quitté ce monde, mais mon corps était toujours ici, et forçais mon esprit à y rester. Ainsi, chaque jour, je n'avais qu'elle en tête. Je me rappelais de chaque instant passés ensembles. Tous ces moments de bonheur n'existant à présent plus que dans ma tête. Je ne voulais cependant pas les oublier. Jamais. Même si cela me poussait à me recroqueviller sur moi-même sous le poids de cette douleur infinie. La douleur de l'avoir perdue à jamais.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais obsédé par la mort. C'était ma seule échappatoire pour espérer faire cesser cette éternelle souffrance. C'était lâche, peut-être. Mais peu m'importait. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait pas, c'était inenvisageable. Depuis l'instant où son regard avait croisé le mien, j'avais été reliée à sa vie. Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, je l'étais. Lorsqu'elle était triste, je l'étais. Lorsqu'elle est morte, je l'ai aussi été. Seulement, son être entier avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un corps sans vie. Tandis que moi, une seule partie de mon être avait disparu, mais celle-ci contenait ma raison de vivre. Alors à quoi bon survivre ? A quoi bon survivre quand on a perdu sa seule raison de vivre ?

J'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Mais j'avais échoué. Rien ne marchait. Pas même me jeter du haut d'une falaise. Être un loup garou m'avait permis de la rencontrer. Mais m'empêchait de la rejoindre, à présent. J'avais demandé aux autre loups de mettre fin à mes souffrances. Mais ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Jamais ils ne supporteraient de faire ça. Me tuer reviendrait à tuer un frère. J'avais songé aux Cullen, des vampires étaient tout à fait à même d'en finir avec moi. Mais eux non plus ne le voulaient pas, ni ne le pouvaient. Ils étaient très attachés à notre alliance, et ne voulaient pas la mettre en péril. Si jamais ils le faisaient, les loups iraient me venger, malgré que ce soit moi qui le leur aurais demandé.J'étais donc entièrement coincé. Condamné à survivre dans ce monde, sans elle.

Seulement, un jour où je ne supportais plus de voir leurs regards emplis de pitié, de tristesse et de souffrance, bien pale face à la mienne, je décidai de leur faire mes adieux et de partir. Partir loin d'ici. Loin de tout. J'avais couru pendant des jours entiers, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je décide de m'arrêter. Où j'étais ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais en tout cas c'était un endroit qui lui aurait plu. Kim s'extasiait souvent devant les photos de paysages tels que celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'une clairière, dont l'herbe était jonchée par des milliers de fleurs de toutes les couleurs qu'il puisse exister, et entièrement encadrée par des arbres. Il y avait également un ruisseau, où de l'eau claire courait en émettant un bruit apaisant. Oui, Kim aurait adoré cet endroit.

Je me retransformais alors sous ma forme humaine, et m'allongeais, dans l'intention de ne plus jamais bouger d'ici, puis fermais les yeux, dans l'intention de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Cela fait, je me laissais envahir entièrement par son souvenir. Son visage occupant toute la place dans mon esprit. Je pensais à tout. Son sourire timide lorsque je lui avais adressé la parole la première fois. Son rire lorsque je faisais le pitre. Ses pleurs lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture, sans se douter qu'elle-même partirait de cette façon. Je pensais aussi à la chaleur, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, quand nous avions franchi le pas pour la première fois, et que nous n'avions fait qu'un l'espace d'une nuit.

Les jours passaient, et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Peu à peu, la faim, la douleur, la tristesse, et toutes les autres sensations s'estompèrent. Et, enfin, depuis qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés, j'étais heureux. Je savais que bientôt je la rejoindrais, et que rien ne nous séparera plus jamais.

Lorsque je sus que ma fin arrivait. Je lui adressais mes dernières pensées.

_Kim, mon ange, je serais bientôt à tes côtés. Lorsque nous serons enfin réunis, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Vivre sans toi m'était impossible, tu étais ma seule raison de vivre et tu es partie, me laissant seul. Mais maintenant, tout est fini. Je vais te rejoindre, et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais._

_Je t'aime ma Kimmy, pour toujours et à jamais…_


End file.
